Amor suicida
by Narcoleptic-ll
Summary: Slash entre Harry y Ron.. solo queda cuestionarse y tratar de sobrevivir con las dudas, pero aveces es necesario hablar con la muerte y pensarlo mejor.


Amor Suicida  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter de JK Rowling.  
  
Advertencia: Es una historia con contenido SLASH liviano (Relaciones Homosexuales). Considérate advertido.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Es mi primer fic así que me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber que debo mejorar de mi historia.... Desde ya gracias =)  
  
ENJOY  
  
************  
  
Un golpe contra la pared le abrió un tajo de casi dos centímetros sobre la ceja y un hilo de sangre cubrió la parte derecha del rostro.  
  
"Imbécil" - dijo entre sollozos - "Soy un imbécil"  
  
Los recuerdos le oprimían el cerebro. Podía ver a Ron junto a él, sentía su dolor, el dolor, Dios, el dolor lo embargaba por completo, partía de su pecho y se extendía por toda fibra de su ser, ni siquiera la presencia de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y los dolores que acarreaba esto se le comparaban.  
  
"Harry eres un completo idiota". No era necesario agregar más angustia a su estado, pero de alguna manera creía merecerlo. Tanto tiempo escondiéndose tras esa pantalla de amistad. Se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en él y hasta una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, pero no hoy, no después de lo ocurrido. Recordaba las miras apresuradas y lujuriosas, siempre había una razón para que su mano terminara en la espalda de Ron y de vez en cuando Ron le olía el cabello desde prudente distancia. Ambos sabían cuanto se querían y que eran uno para el otro, Ron adoraba a Harry y era evidente para los más cercanos. Sin embargo, a Harry le parecía más complicado aceptar sus sentimientos, igual que siempre se escondía tras una máscara de indeferencia, lloraba a escondidas, pero sin gritos y alharaca, se tragaba toda esa angustia y la almacenaba dentro de su cuerpo. "Por Dios que he hecho" murmuró trágicamente en la soledad de su habitación.  
  
Harry estaba descalzo y tenía los pies congelados y medio azulosos de frío y aún así no lo sentía; tenía la necesidad de castigarse como fuese, de esa manera decidió lo que haría de su vida, no más metidas de pata y por fin dejaría con el estigma que había sido vivir bajo el cargo de el-niño-que- sobrevivió. Estaba sólo en la casa de los Dursley, pero no era seguro hacerlo allí, cogió los zapatos, se arregló el cabello y se lavó la cara, sacó de por ahí un abrigo negro que no le pertenecía y se fue al baño. Se recorrió con la mirada frente al espejo por un largo rato o al menos así le pareció a él, en verdad odió lo que veía, dejando al lado lo de niño prodigio en el quidditch y todo el revuelo que conllevaba la cicatriz, pues era bastante desgraciado, era sólo un chico asustado, sin la menor esperanza de llegar vivo a los diecisiete y allí estaba, los hombros ensanchados por las duras prácticas y sus ojos verde esmeralda, pero nada le parecía real, todo era producto de su estupidez, no se merecía a si mismo y menos a Ron, en su corazón sabía que lo que hacía, lo hacía para mejor, para arreglar una situación, para terminar de una vez lo que Voldemort había iniciado. Todos estos pensamientos le ayudaron a convertir toda su rabia en coraje e intentó abrir el botiquín. Estaba cerrado. La fuerza bruta no logró nada al respecto. Sabía que la magia fuera de los muros de Hoggwarts era una estupidez. Ya no importaba. Fue a buscar la varita y frente al botiquín dijo con decisión "Alohomora" y mágicamente se abrió. Dentro había una variedad exuberante de relajantes, somníferos y sedantes, de alguna manera los caprichos del regordete de la casa habían destrozados los nervios de la familia, pero eso no lo detendría en su carrera de comer hasta explotar.  
  
"Patético" - pensó - "Pues será suficiente" - Puso todas las drogas en los bolsillos del abrigo y lo abotonó hasta el cuello; había dejado de temblar y la angustia ya no lo amargaba como hace dos minutos atrás.  
  
"Ron" - murmuró - "Ron" - sollozó - "¡¡Ron!!" gritó. Fue un grito del alma que se elevó en el cielo como una ráfaga de viento perdida, espontánea, desesperada que nace y muere al punto en una rápida agonía.  
  
"Hacerlo aquí sería una estupidez" - pensó - "A dos casas de aquí hay una en venta, está vacía, eso tendrá que ser" Con paso firme salió por la entrada de enfrente y caminó los cincuenta metros que le separaban de su destino.  
  
Rompió una de las ventanas traseras y se escabulló dentro de la casa. Tenía un olor a nostalgia que le penetraba el cerebro, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y se mezclaron con la sangre seca, era igual a la otra casa, sólo que esta estaba vacía, vacía y olvidada de todos a la espera de que alguien se instalara a vivir allí y pusiera sus deseos, esperanzas e ilusiones en ella, llenándola de dicha y alegría, de cantos y jugarretas, por la noche se echarían juntos a ver la televisión y por la mañana desayunarían reunidos en el comedor, discutirían sobre quien dejó la puerta del baño abierta y luego reirían... La casa era una versión inanimada de Harry.  
  
Caminó con pasó lastimero y pesado hasta la cocina, abrió el grifo de agua y una a una se tomó todas las pastillas que llevaba consigo y ahí quedó, esperando a que la sensación de "High" lo embriagara.  
  
Aquél día Ron lo había invitado al cine, no quiso hacerse muchas esperanzas, aún había una parte de él que no le permitía entregarse a Ron por completo, tal vez sería su miedo a lastimarlo. Qué se yo. O bien no le gustaba en verdad y sólo era un capricho de la adolescencia, maldecía a la pubertad y maldecía sus diecisiete años...  
  
Ron había llegado media hora antes y estaba bastante nervioso, este sería el día en que dejaría de mentirse a si mismo y a Harry, sobre todo a Harry, sólo quedaba esperar que él también lo aceptara. En realidad esperaba de Harry cualquier cosa, deseaba fervientemente tenerlo en sus brazos, llenarla la espalda de besos y recorrer su lengua con la suya y viceversa, pero si esto significaba perder la amistad... pues no estaba tan seguro, mas, debía arriesgarse, "es peor no haber amado que amar y no ser correspondido" debía darse la oportunidad, por los dos. Habría esperado cualquier cosa cuando lo besó, estaban afuera del cine, ni siquiera habían entrado cuando Ron le tomó la mano y lentamente le puso la otra en el pecho, lo observó con ternura por unos instantes, como buscando su aprobación y creyó haberla obtenido, así que dulcemente lo besó en los labios, nada del otro mundo, simplemente el beso más dulce que hubiera podido imaginar. Peor Harry no estaba listo para ello, aun no, hasta las orejas se le pusieron rojas, peor no de vergüenza sino que de rabia, una ira lo llenó por completo y se abalanzó contra Ron, le cayó a golpes de improviso y le golpeó tan fuerte como pudo, le gritó de todo, lo humilló y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, era tarde, Ron había corrido en otra dirección y él tenía su sangre mezclada con la de Ron en los nudillos. No valía la pena recordad todo esto ahora. Su cuerpo no lo resistiría más, temblaba de impotencia, de sentirse tan pequeño frente al mundo. Golpeó el suelo con los puños un par de veces y se echó contra la muralla. Se sentía liviano otra vez, como en la luna o algo así, las píldoras hacían su efecto y se apoderaban de el con rapidez, estaba somnoliento y estaba como atornillado al piso, pero seguía siendo liviano como una pluma, lo que vino después es confuso. Entre delirios y desvaríos creyó sentir la fragancia de Ron tan fuerte que hasta podía verlo y sentir sus cabellos rojizos entre sus dedos, sentía la suavidad de su rostro y la calidez de su cuerpo, al menos se iría en paz.  
  
Despertó en una camilla del ala de psiquiatría con una intravenosa en el brazo y un dolor de cabeza insoportable, sentía que una profunda tristeza lo rodeaba, se hundió en si mismo y vio todo blanco, lloró, lloró mucho, pero de rabia, por no haberse muerto de una vez como pretendía. De alguna manera le hubiera gustado que alguien estuviese con el para cuando despertara. Boberías. No era posible. Nunca lo sería. Se perdió en sus pensamientos una vez más, preguntándose que demonios había hecho mal, acaso era inmortal, o la dosis no había sido suficiente, quién, en nombre de todos los demonios, quién, lo había alejado de su muerte... en eso estaba cuando una fragancia familiar le hizo saltar el corazón, mas, no se atrevió a mirar.  
  
"Nos diste una gran susto" - Dijo Ron quien lucía una par de moretones y magulladuras en la cara, pero nada grave - "Albus me dijo donde encontrarte, pero no me dijo que sería así, Harry yo..." no pudo terminar pues la hostilidad de Harry se le adelantó  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" No se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba avergonzado por la situación y la belicosidad era el camino más fácil  
  
" ¿Qué pasó Harry? ¿Por qué? Harry ¿Por qué?" La voz se le quebraba, pero no dejaba que las lágrimas salieran.  
  
"Ya nada importa Ron, sólo vete"  
  
"Está bien Harry, lo que tú digas" Ron estaba aún más dolido que Harry por todo lo ocurrido y su vulnerabilidad no le permitía quedarse allí a ser menospreciado.  
  
Harry escuchó los pasos alejarse y perderse en la inmensidad del piso, en cambio un enfermero de granes gafas se le acercó con paso vacilante y manos frías, le revisó los signos vitales y lo anotó en el historial médico.  
  
"Casi te nos vas chico, pero ya estás bien, en unos minutos te quitarán el suero" No hubo respuesta  
  
"¿Y bueno, quién era el pelirrojo? Ha de ser una gran amigo, no sé como te trajo hasta acá y sólo más encima" - Nada - "Hey ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" - No hubo respuesta - "Está bien, te dejaré en paz, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar" Y con esas palabras desapareció tras las cortinas que lo separaban de otros tan tristes y angustiados como él.  
  
"Ron" - murmuró - " Dios ¿Qué he hecho?"  
  
Se hundió en la almohada lamentándose por no haber muerto, tenía sueño, el efecto de las drogas aun estaba vigente en su sangre, en eso Ron regresó, con cara de decisión y voz firme.  
  
"Escucha Harry lo siento, sé que probablemente no quieres escuchar esto, pero me vas a escuchar igual, te guste o no, porque necesito sacármelo del sistema de una buena vez. Harry yo..."  
  
"Te amo Ron, me enamoré de ti sin quererlo y no puedo evitarlo, te amo, me costó, pero por fin lo acepté, en verdad lo siento Ron yo... yo... lo siento..."  
  
"Calla tonto, yo también te amo"  
  
Lo que pasó después no nos incumbe, pero podemos contar de antemano que su amor se extendió en el tiempo y lograron llenar ese vació, aunque recordemos que todo puede como no puede ser, sobre todo cuando se trata de amor, un amor que llegaría a las puertas de la muerte y regresaría sólo para comprobarlo, un amor suicida. Una lección para Ron y Harry, una lección para ti, así que medita y ¡¡Por Dios!! CREE EN EL AMOR, QUE ES UNO DE LOS POCOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE VALE LA PENA.  
  
*** 


End file.
